


Обыкновенное мошенничество

by CTEPX



Series: "Возрождение из пепла" [5]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Action, Gen, Original Character(s), Space Opera, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTEPX/pseuds/CTEPX
Summary: Аннотация: Возрождённые Из Пепла впервые принимают участие в тотальной войне. Чем закончится противостояние для молодого капитула: забвением или славой?
Series: "Возрождение из пепла" [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549822
Kudos: 1





	Обыкновенное мошенничество

Краткий пересказ событий предыдущих рассказов  
Тридцать шестое тысячелетие. В одной из бесчисленных звёздных систем Сегментум Обскурус разгорается гражданская война. Брат идёт на брата. Капитул космического десанта Бледные Крестоносцы распадается на мельчайшие осколки. Выживших, под предводительством молодого сержанта Флориана Дескина, преследуют как еретиков.  
Инквизитор Бертран Капэти объявляет капитул отлучённым от света Императора, но оставляет верных Крестоносцев в живых. Он желает использовать их в собственных целях.  
По приказу инквизитора космические десантники высаживаются на планете Либер-I, где пропал дознаватель Капэти. Крестоносцы встречаются в бою с нечестивыми порождениями Варпа. Победить удаётся только тогда, когда Флориан выпускает на волю одержимого демоном из личной свиты Капэти. Демонхост, по прозвищу Шакал, изгоняет Хранителя Секретов. Перед тем как исчезнуть, он обещает поквитаться и с Капэти.  
Крестоносцы не нашли дознавателя, но инквизитор не разочарован. В награду космические десантники получают отмеченный демонами мир и возможность начать всё сначала.  
Вскоре перед Флорианом, которого избрали магистром новообразованного капитула, встаёт важная задача. Бледные Крестоносцы отправляются в джунгли Либера-I, чтобы отыскать рекрутов среди диких племён. Поиски успешны, несмотря на сопротивление. Противником Бледных Крестоносцев становится некий Дух, а, может быть, и сама планета, назвавшаяся Ицамной. После болезненной проверки Ицамна отпускает космических десантников с миром. Бледные Крестоносцы начинают набирать кандидатов из местных жителей и узнавать новые подробности из истории планеты.  
Спустя два года Крестоносцы получают весточку от Бертрана Капэти. Инквизитор присылает на Ицамну военных советников из Караула Смерти, а также техножрецов с органами и геносеменем неизвестного происхождения.  
Командир Истребительной команды, капеллан-дознаватель Йеремия, рассказывает Флориану интересную весть. Шакал добрался до Капэти, но не смог убить старого тюремщика.  
Вскоре начинаются первые операции по преобразованию варваров дикого мира в Ангелов Смерти. Капитул переименовывают. Бледные Крестоносцы уходят в небытие, и появляются Возрождённые Из Пепла.  
Геносемя изменяет неофитов, и некоторые переживают это изменение не так, как на то рассчитывали магосы. Юноши сходят с ума, становятся опасными для себя и окружающих. Флориан тяжёло переживает смерти мальчиков, но ему приходится смириться, ведь Империум построен на крови мучеников.  
Когда капитул начал расти за счёт юношей диких племён, появилась проблема с их экипировкой. Флориан Дескин решает разобраться с бедой при помощи тайных схронов Храмовой Горы. Возрождённые Из Пепла возвращаются на родину Бледных Крестоносцев и ищут на руинах крепости всё, что только может пригодится. Но не они одни приходят в Новый Салим. На планету высаживаются войска вольного торговца Хью Сола. Охотники за сокровищами сталкиваются, и Возрождённые Из Пепла проливают первую кровь. Их трофеем становится корабль космического пирата. Кроме того, с Храмовой Горы увозят принадлежности для ремонта силовых доспехов и таинственную книгу магистра Бледных Крестоносцев, Жака Молье, которая как-то связана с его предсмертным проклятьем.

История капитула  
561.М36  
Начало пути  
Воины капитула [доступ к данным закрыт. Ордо Еретикус, Х7-976-827-110] высаживаются на планете Либер-I, субсектор Данте, сектор Цербер, Сегментум Обскурус. Космические десантники сражаются с нечестивыми порождениями Варпа и побеждают их.

562.М36  
Первые шаги  
Ангелы Смерти начинают набирать кандидатов на вступление в капитул из диких племён планеты Либер-I.

564.М36  
Смена имён  
Капитул [доступ к данным закрыт. Ордо Еретикус, Х7-976-827-110] перестаёт существовать. Планета Либер-I меняет имя и становится Ицамной. Её оберегают космические десантники капитула Возрождённых Из Пепла.

570.М36  
Разведка боем  
Столкновение Возрождённых Из Пепла с пиратами на планете Новый Салим, субсектор Ридфо, сектор Лузинья, Сегментум Обскурус. Космические десантники разоряют ещё несколько баз и ремонтных верфей корсаров по всему Сегментум Обскурус.

Действующие лица  
Возрождённые Из Пепла  
\- Флориан Дескин - магистр, Войско Дня,  
\- Диего Руис - адмирал флота Возрождённых Из Пепла,  
\- Ян Макбрайд - капитан эсминца "Старый Сокол", "адмирал пиратского флота",  
\- Джон Уэбстер - кузнец, мастер,  
\- Кевин Браун - кузнец, подмастерье,  
\- Дэй Ноф - провидец,  
\- Дуглас Кохран - боевой брат седьмой роты, Войско Заката,  
\- Даниэл Перес - маршал десятой роты, Войско Теней,  
\- Хьюго Морель - сержант десятой роты, Войско Теней,  
\- Сердце Льва - боевой брат десятой роты, Войско Теней,  
\- Птичьи Кости - боевой брат десятой роты, Войско Теней,  
\- Болотная Жаба - знаменосец десятой роты, Войско Теней,  
\- Ричард Джордж Кеннеди - Прокажённый Король, дредноут,  
\- Вальтер Хоффманн - дворецкий Торна.

Инквизиция  
Бертран Капэти - инквизитор, Ордо Еретикус,  
Йеремия - капеллан-дознаватель Ангелов Мщения, Караул Смерти,  
Басараб - апотекарий Поедателей Плоти, Караул Смерти,  
Стронций - штурмовик Медных Когтей, Караул Смерти,  
Бруннульф - волчий скаут, Караул Смерти,  
Константинос Ципрас - гроссмейстер Серых Рыцарей, Ордо Маллеус.

Адептус Механикус  
\- Дамиана Рунг - генетор, мир-кузня Мойра,  
\- 3Оман - магос-ремесленник, мир-кузня Гот.

Потерянные и проклятые  
\- Шакал - демонхост,  
\- Бафомет - высший демон.

Забытые и непознаваемые  
\- Ицамна - разум планеты, приютившей Возрождённых Из Пепла.

Обыкновенное мошенничество

1  
Диего Руис не любил неожиданности. Он никак не мог смириться с тем, что самые скрупулёзные планы рушились по прихоти судьбы. Поэтому когда после выхода из Имматериума "Лунное Затмение" повстречал на пути неизвестный корабль, капитан ударного крейсера в ярости вскочил на мостик.  
– Уклоняемся! Боевая тревога! – адмирал разглядел очертания неизвестного судна на несколько мгновений раньше авгуров "Лунного Затмения". Руис хорошо знал, что в космическом бою секунды могут стоить тысяч человеческих жизней, что не стоит упускать ни малейшей детали и что серая точка во мраке космоса может стать погибелью.  
Загудела сирена. Адъютанты у когитаторов передали приказы. Диего подошёл к тактическому столу, над которым возникло трёхмерное изображение противника. Волнение капитана "Лунного Затмения" несколько уменьшилось.  
"Всего лишь фрегат", – выдохнул с облегчением Диего Руис, глядя на изящный "Огненный шторм".  
Этот образец считался в имперском флоте одним из самых старых и распространённых. Встречающий фрегат отличался от классической модели только более изящными очертаниями. Диего хмыкнул, когда разобрал украшение на носу "Шторма". Гальюнная фигура представляла собой обнажённую женщину, которая сидела верхом на батареи излучателей и грозно вскинула вперёд правую руку.  
– Лазерные орудия правого борта наведены на цель, капитан, – доложил адъютант.  
– Держать дистанцию. Эта "птичка" есть в базах данных?  
Бывший старший помощник Руиса обычно всегда знал наперёд, что спросит командир. Теперь Диего приходилось мириться с некоторой заминкой офицера, который сменил Вальтера Хоффмана.  
– В Имперском Флоте Сегментум Обскурус не числится, капитан, – протараторил свежеиспечённый старпом. – Проверяю дальше.  
– Есть сигнал! – выкрикнула офицер связи, заглушая сирену.  
– Выведи на голоэкран! – приказал Руис и поглядел на молодое женское лицо.  
– Морриган, – прозвучало вместо приветствия, – дознаватель Бертрана Капэти. Ордо Еретикус. Перестаньте целиться в нас, капитан.  
– Приветствую доблестную Инквизицию, – Диего Руис широко улыбнулся и блеснул золотом зубов. – Что вам нужно?  
– Передать послание магистру, – произнесла дознаватель и немного погодя добавила. – Из рук в руки.  
– Я сниму пустотные щиты, но артиллеристы останутся на местах. Без глупостей, агент.  
Светло-голубое изображение поплыло и зарябило. До слуха космического десантника донесся обрывок перебранки:  
– Не лезь! – шипела дознаватель.  
– Это всё-таки мой корабль, деточка, – прозвучал насмешливый голос с незнакомым Руису выговором. Собеседник Морриган растягивал гласные звуки и как будто бы зажимал нос прищепкой.  
– Ты на службе, не забывай!  
На голоэкране появился капитан "Шторма". Мужчина с тонкими чертами лица, с длинными волосами, с которыми даже туго повязанная бандана не могла совладать. Он носил изящные щегольские усы и жиденькую раздвоенную бородку.  
– Молниеносный манёвр, капитан! Моё почтение, – изображение скрылось из виду. Диего предположил, что незнакомец поклонился ему. – Из моей, если позволите, засады, вы вышли бы с наименьшими потерями!  
– Спасибо. Господин...  
– Жак Ламьер, – незнакомец вдруг вскинул палец вверх и уточнил, – Капитан Жак Ламьер.  
– Господин Ламьер, мы начали готовиться к бою, так как не опознали ваш корабль. К какому из флотов Империума вы относитесь?  
– "Красотка Бакки", свободный флот Сегментум Темпестус.  
– И что же могло привести человека так далеко от дома?!  
Вольный торговец усмехнулся:  
– Космос – мой дом. А сюда я прилетел из-за старых долгов, – вольный торговец поглядел куда-то вбок, видимо, на дознавателя, – и новых возможностей.  
– Если не прекратишь трепаться, то останутся только старые долги, – предупредила Морриган.  
– Ну что ж, до встречи, капитан, – с некоторой досадой закончил Жак, – Надеюсь, ещё побеседуем.

2  
Флориан узнал дознавателя. Она присутствовала на судьбоносной встрече с Бертраном Капэти на Багнике-II. Тогда девушка скрывалась в тенях в чёрном костюме и прятала лицо под маской. Однако магистр запомнил, как она двигалась: плавные и быстрые движения, словно проворный водяной хищник устремился к добыче.  
Морриган спустилась из кабины "Фурии". Истребитель выделялся среди десантных челноков Ангелов Смерти, как тигр среди детенышей слонов. Что не удивляло. Его всё-таки создали для охоты на подобные цели.  
На этот раз дознаватель облачилась в комбинезон пилота. Она прицепила авиашлем к поясу, поправила крупные баллоны с кислородом на спине и направилась к магистру.  
Флориан перевёл взгляд на лицо девушки. Широкое и треугольное, с большим ртом и носом. Светлые волосы плескались на плечах. Морриган излучала целеустремленность и упорство, что пробивает стены.  
Дознаватель в это время тоже изучала верзилу тёмно-карими бездонными глазами. Десантник несколько изменился с тех пор, как чуть было не задушил её. По заданию наставника она следила за действиями "цепных псов Капэти", но не позволяла себя обнаружить. Сотрудница Инквизиции знала о ранах Флориана Дескина, но не догадывалась, как далеко он ушёл в боевом протезировании. Левая часть головы представляла собой точную копию человеческого лица, разве что вылитую из серебра. Ухо заменял грубый и устаревший слуховой аппарат, похожий на динамик громкоговорителя. Глаз, наоборот, очень хорошего качества и отличался от родного только зловещим красным сиянием. Бледная синтетическая плоть на горле покрывала целый сборник различных искусственных приращений. Заключительной деталью оказалась новая рука магистра. Плечо тонкое и изящное, громоздкий наплечник как будто бы прикрывал голую кость. Предплечье же, напротив, широкое и похожее на ствол старинной пушки. Сбоку крепился аккуратный баклер. Кисть магистра напоминала звериную лапу с острыми когтями. Морриган отметила про себя, что Флориан несколько скривился, пока она изучала аугметику.  
"Лучше сдохнуть, чем ещё раз лёчь под нож Басараба!" – подумал Флориан и сжал пальцы на левой руке в кулак. Он считал, что увечье, полученное от мародёров в Новом Салиме, приведёт к замене кисти и предплечья. Поедатель Плоти считал иначе и откромсал руку полностью.  
– Приветствую, магистр, – произнесла Морриган и кивнула на бионику космического десантника. – Прекрасный протез.  
– Здравствуйте, дознаватель. Вы хорошо себя чувствуете? Воротник не давит?  
Морриган хмыкнула и протянула Дескину тонкий металлический цилиндр.  
Флориан оглядел подарок. Сверху торец залепляла восковая печать. Снизу находился тонкий шип. Дескин снял перчатку и ударил шипом по тыльной стороне ладони. Кровавые капли застучали о воск. Печать зашипела и стала растворяться. Когда реакция прекратилась, Флориан отвернул крышку цилиндра и достал послание.  
"Капэти не поскупился", – Флориан видел такую бумагу только на картинках. Её называли верже. Плотную сетчатую бумагу золотого оттенка использовали древние дипломаты. Сейчас её уже не выпускали и считали ценной диковиной.  
– "Флориан, хватит уже дурачиться и изображать из себя невесть что", – сообщало письмо. – "Пираты – слишком мелкая рыбёшка для такого хищника как ты. Живо завершай дела на Киморе-III и лети на Риг-IV. Я хочу, наконец, увидеть Возрождённых Из Пепла в деле.  
Возьми с собой Караул Смерти. Я думаю, они не откажутся завершить последнее дело Винсента Бэрбоуна. Я собираюсь воздать почести мёртвому герою.  
Почитатели чужаков на Цереб-IV получили временную передышку после трагичной кончины Винса. Подонки потеряли всякий страх перед властью Императора! Пора напомнить богохульникам, что они сильно ошибаются".  
Флориан перевёл взгляд на посткриптум, который оказался даже объёмнее основного текста. Он с трудом разбирал витиеватый почерк инквизитора, но продолжил чтение.  
– "Штурм Португи. Давно стоило сжечь гадюшник.  
Молодец!  
То, как ты провернул операцию, вызывает уважение. Но запомни, ты нажил врагов. Я знаю, что у некоторых инквизиторов там работали агенты под прикрытием. А теперь суть, из-за которой я не доверил сообщение астропату.  
Я ненавижу инквизитора Давида Шербана. Этот петух обнаглел настолько, что решил бороться за звание Великого Инквизитора! Я хочу позлить его, выбить почву из-под ног.  
На Португе служила его дочь. Корабль под названием "Осьминожка". Морриган сообщила мне, что экипаж либо перебит, либо обращён в сервиторы. Надеюсь, она среди вторых и крутит где-нибудь гайки на вашем дырявом корыте. Передай её мне. Поддержит полы моего судейского одеяния.  
Желаю удачи в боях с зеленокожими и до встречи".  
Флориан поднял взор на дознавателя.  
– Мы предложили пиратам сдаться и перейти к нам на службу. Некоторые согласились, но не команда "Осьминожки". И мы не спрашивали имён. Как вы рассчитываете найти дочь Шербана?  
– Я знала её, – Морриган несколько побледнела. – Я хотела бы осмотреть всех киборгов на "Лунном Затмении".  
– Не буду препятствовать, – кивнул Флориан. – Однако по крейсеру вы пойдёте с сопровождением.  
Дескин переключил вокс-передатчик на связь с отделением опустошителей Сердца Льва.  
– Сержант, пошли на десантную палубу двух бойцов. Им нужно будет показать корабль одной важной личности.  
– Приказ ясен, магистр.  
Флориан вновь обратил внимание на дознавателя. В уголках её глаз застыли слёзы.  
– С вами всё в порядке, Морриган?  
– Я надеюсь, что Бьянка мертва.

3  
Сражение в Новом Салиме изменили не только Флориана и Хьюго Мореля. Зоман тоже преобразился. Техножрец стал походить на боевого робота, а не на механического спрута. Шесть мощных ног удерживали толстый бочкообразный корпус, позади которого висели готовые к бою орудия: мульти-мелта и тяжёлый болтер. Механодендриты никуда не делись, просто их стало гораздо меньше. Магос-ремесленник отказался также от человекоподобной головы. Теперь Флориана сверху вниз осматривал грозный циклоп.  
Гром ударов ног о палубу сотрясал стены мастерской.  
– Как тебе моё новое тело, Флориан? – прозвучал знакомый голос из пасти железного чудовища.  
– Маловато будет.  
– Что?!  
– Шучу, – усмехнулся Дескин. – Ты смотри только перед Ричардом не расхаживай. Не ровен час, Прокаженный Король засмущается и потеряет веру в себя.  
– Брось. Я не глупец, чтобы набрасываться на дредноут. Это тело только для того, чтобы не развалиться под огнём автоматических орудий. Полевые испытания, ремонт во враждебных условиях – вот для чего я собираюсь использовать механизм.  
– То есть для повседневной жизни есть что-то проще?  
С потолка спустился манипулятор. После нескольких шумных действий голова техножреца оказалось отделена от танковой брони, в которой угадывались запасные части "Часовых".  
Шар с красным немигающим глазом перекочевал на плечи человекоподобной фигуры в углу комнаты. Киборг накинул багровую сутану со знаками Бога-Машины, а правой рукой схватил силовой топор, похожий на Священную Шестерню Омниссии.  
– Я позвал тебя, Флориан, чтобы кое-что показать. Идём, – Зоман поманил космического десантника за собой.  
В мастерской техножреца царил хаос. Повсюду лежали металлические изделия: разобранное оружие, части силовых доспехов, батареи, двигатели и аугметические протезы. Дескин едва не упал навзничь, когда поскользнулся на маленьких винтиках.  
– Как бы мягче сказать, – Флориан восстановил равновесие. – У тебя тут творческий беспорядок!  
Техножрец обернулся и осветил магистра кровавым сиянием.  
– Ничего не трогай! Всё лежит на своих местах!  
Дескин поднял руки вверх.  
– Иди сюда, – магос сбросил с ближайшего стола пыльное покрывало. – Смотри и не говори, что не видел!  
На заваленном метизами столе лежало оружие. Флориан решил, что перед ним находится доработанный вариант привычного "Годвина", только удлиненный в два раза. Глядя на новинку, Дескин вспомнил о модели под названием "Сталкер". Бледные Крестоносцы не обладали таким оружием, но Флориан видел образцы у других капитулов космического десанта. Вот только если "Сталкер" – полуавтоматический снайперский болтер, то этот экземпляр явно был штурмовым. О чём намекал большой угловатый короб магазина и складной приклад.  
Дескин взвесил болтер в руках. Он попытался прицелиться, удерживая оружие в вытянутой руке.  
– Чертовски тяжёлый!  
– Тяжесть – хорошо, – возразил техножрец. – Тяжесть – надёжно.  
Флориан хмыкнул:  
– Ладно, я понял. Даже если не выстрелит, то всегда можно врезать по башке. Этот шарахомат, – Дескин отложил в сторону увесистый образец, – только для богатырей.  
– А я как раз не мог определиться с названием! Паттерн "Шарахомат"!  
Флориан взял в руку болт-пистолет. От тупоносого короткого оружия знакомой осталась лишь рукоять. Перемены болт-пистолета соответствовали "Шарахомату".  
"Верный и простой товарищ космического десантника стал... изящным!" – подумал Флориан.  
– А что с характеристиками?  
– Для начала, хотел бы сказать, что стрельба из классических моделей – тайна для меня. Болтеры стреляют только благодаря благословению Омниссии. Я просто попытался подойти к оружию Астартес с точки зрения ремесленника, а не восторженного фанатика.  
– Кажется, я начинаю догадываться, почему тебя отослали к чёрту на рога, – улыбнулся Флориан.  
Глаз техножреца буквально заискрился.  
– Старые вёдра с гайками давно сбрендили! Они грезят сферами Дайсона и кольцами Нивена. – Магос смутился вспышки ярости и продолжил уже спокойнее, – Я, конечно, не могу говорить обо всех Адептус Механикус, но руководство родного мира-кузни "обласкать" могу. Они потеряли связь с действительностью и не хотят мыслить с пользой для человека. "Знания древних неоспоримы!" – Зоман проговорил свой самый нелюбимый универсальный закон Бога-Машины, как изощрённое и многоступенчатое ругательство. – Суть Омниссии в Познании. Но познавать без нового опыта невозможно. Тупик, повторение и смерть!  
– Так что там с оружием?  
– Оно точнее и смертоноснее. Начальная скорость снаряда выросла троекратно. Врагу не позавидуешь!  
– На чём проводил испытания?  
– Сначала на неподвижных мишенях. Потом на сервиторах. Это не игрушка, а рабочий прототип!  
– "Шарахомат" я проверять пока не буду, а вот болт-пистолет возьму, – Флориан вытащил из кобуры собственное оружие и заменил образцом Зомана. – Даже если подведёт в бою, под рукой окажется "Спаситель". Однако если чудо техники покажет себя с хорошей стороны, то и от нового болтера не откажусь.  
– Спасибо, Флориан. Я боялся, что меня отправят в ссылку к закостенелым варварам с одной извилиной, но теперь снова могу творить, не оглядываясь на глупость.  
– У Ангелов Мщения я видел образцы куда изощрённее. Так что не думаю, что эти модели объявят ересью.  
– Спасибо за поддержку, Флориан, – свечение глаза магоса стало мягче. – Когда ты собираешься испытать болт-пистолет?  
Флориан прикрыл правый глаз. Графический интерфейс имплантата услужливо вывел показания часов.  
– Через пятьдесят восемь минут я ступлю на палубу орочьего скитальца. 

4  
Внутри скитальца грохотали барабаны. Из нескольких динамиков у потолка вырывались завывания орка, который посчитал себя великим певцом. Куда хуже оказались дикие звуки, которые гитарист извлекал из некого струнного инструмента. Неистовую непрекращающуюся игру можно было без преуменьшения назвать оружием. Флориану хватило нескольких минут, чтобы единственным его желанием стала мучительная смерть рок-исполнителей и уничтожение этой своеобразной сирены боевой тревоги.  
Спасал только цепной топор. Он заглушал даже душераздирающие крики музыкального коллектива.  
Громко жужжа, топор устремился к врагу. Мономолекулярные зубья сломали лезвие тесака и впились орку в ключицу. Серо-стальная броня десантника вмиг оказалась заляпана кровью чужака. Флориан безжалостным смерчем метался среди зеленокожих варваров. Во все стороны летели отрубленные конечности и снесённые головы. Топор ревел, но перемалывал упругие мышцы и каменные кости.  
Магистра прикрывало отделение опустошителей. Чужаки собирались взять космических десантников числом, но залпы тяжёлых болтеров проделывали в их рядах настоящие просеки.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла сражались на палубе древнего имперского "Диктатора", которого бури Варпа столкнули с другими несчастными судами и превратили в смертоносный комок стали. Орки населили его, превратили в мусорную свалку и отправились нести разрушение и смерть.  
Первым встречным оказался имперский мир под названием Кимора-III. Он не был кузницей, ульем или крепостью. Погодные условия, животные и растения не превращали его в рог изобилия или в смертельную ловушку. Образование граждан не возвышало Кимору в разряд продвинутых миров, но и не опускало до дикости. Словом, самая обычная планета Империума, и, как и все прочие самые обычные планеты, Кимора содрогнулась от удара чужаков. Орда захлестнула её и утопила в крови.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла ответили на призыв о помощи.  
Флориан в брызгах тёмной крови разрубил могучего орка пополам, от макушки до паха. Среди обломков "Фурий" и "Мародёров" Дескин не сразу заметил, как один из чужаков запрыгнул в кабину "Звёздного ястреба" и начал разворачивать нос древнего бомбардировщика в сторону команды опустошителей. Флориан с размаху вонзил топор в налетевшего врага и выхватил "Спаситель". Он нажал на спусковой крючок и не отпускал, пока не опустел магазин. Снаряды не повредили старую боевую машину и оставили на бронированном стекле кабины только небольшие трещины. В последнее мгновение перед тем, как орочий пилот выпустил бы целый рой ракет, Дескин выхватил новый болт-пистолет и разнёс череп врага на куски.  
"Вот это мощь!"  
С непривычки болт-пистолет Зомана едва не вырвался из руки. Дескин перехватил его крепче.  
Толстые черепа орков, которые непросто разрубить даже мономолекулярными зубьями, разлетались в клочья от одного единственного попадания. Истребление чужаков продолжалось ещё несколько минут, пока Сердце Льва не поразил склад боеприпасов у входа. Взрыв остановил свежие отряды врага, которые прорывались на взлётную палубу "Диктатора". Гремучая смесь взрывчатки и горючего породила геенну огненную, которая тут же жадно поглотила орков.  
Раскалённая волна повалила десантников, но никто не погиб. Флориан поднялся на ноги и повернулся к потрёпанным бойцам.  
– Хороший бой, братья! Вы делаете семимильные шаги в обучении! Бейтесь спина к спине, и ни одна тварь во всей вселенной вас не одолеет!  
Магистр гордился Возрождёнными. Он помнил их голопузыми мальчуганами, но годы шли. Юноши сначала стали ужасом пиратов, а теперь обратили в бегство орков.  
Нет лучшей награды учителю, чем успех учеников.  
Флориан перезарядил пистолет Зомана и "Спасителя". Потом почистил от зловонной плоти цепной топор. Он вскинул оружие и прокричал:  
– Возрождённые! Вперёд! На смерть! – Дескин бросился сквозь пламя пожара.  
Сердце Льва построил подчинённых в защитный порядок и двинулся за магистром.

5  
Сердце Льва по-хорошему завидовал наставнику. Молодой десантник прошёл рядом с магистром несколько боёв и тот ещё ни разу не ошибся. Магистр был лихим, напористым и везучим вождём. Флориан Дескин напоминал Сердцу об отце, который остался руководить племенем Львов Джунглей на Ицамне. Сердце считал, что народы процветают, благодаря таким людям.  
Ещё Сердце Льва желал оказаться в гуще врагов и стать кровавым ливнём, как это делал Флориан. Тяжёлый болтер – великолепное оружие, но отец учил не бояться смотреть в глаза врагу. Опустошителя обнадёживало только обещание магистра. Флориан говорил юношам, что их готовят поверхностно, не так, как учили своих воинов Бледные Крестоносцы. Дескин заверил самых рьяных, что скоро им даруют цепные мечи и позволят утолить жажду крови.  
От мыслей об убийствах Сердце Льва отвлекла новая радиопрограмма скитальца. Какофония орочьего ансамбля сменилась грохотом болтеров и свистом рассекаемого клинками воздуха. Потом раздались предсмертные хрипы. В эфире появился новый диск-жокей.  
– Привет всем вонючим зелёным ублюдкам! – раздался насмешливый бас.  
Флориан проговорил:  
– Кажется, Йеремия меня опередил.  
Капеллан-дознаватель Ангелов Мщения продолжал:  
– Я знаю, низкий Готик вы понимаете, нечисть, так что слушайте. Вы всё умрёте! Жаль, вы не видите, как я воткнул гитару музыканта в его же задницу! Так произойдёт со всеми грязными орками на скитальце. Так что сделайте одолжение и убейте себя сами. Иначе мы сделаем это гораздо мучительней.  
Как ни странно, но слова капеллана подействовали. По крайней мере, гретчины уже не пытались отстреливаться из грубых пистолетов. Они удирали прочь.  
Опустошители прошли на артиллерийскую палубу. Маленькие прислужники орков готовились покинуть скиталец. Они по очереди залезали в казенник крупнокалиберной пушки. Когда показались Ангелы Смерти, гретчины стали толкать друг друга и скакать по плечам менее ловких. Одного такого толпа отбросила прямо к ногам Флориана с ног до головы измазанного тёмной кровью чужаков. Существо посерело под свирепым блеском линз шлема космического десантника, а когда Дескин потянулся к гретчину, длинные уши крохи поникли. Тощий зверёк стал выглядеть особенно жалко.  
Ангел Смерти не придушил прислужника орков. Он осторожно поднял гретчина с пола и отнёс к пушке.  
– Не бойся, маленький чужак. Молись богам и спасёшься быстрее, чем пересчитаешь собственные зубы.  
Гретчин часто закивал и Дескин затолкал его в казенник. Флориан усмехнулся, швырнул следом осколочную гранату и дернул затвор. Через обзорный экран опустошители увидели гретчинов, которые устремились в путешествие к далёким звёздам.  
– Ради таких случаев и стоит жить, – сказал Флориан, глядя на проделанную работу.  
По воксу пришёл вызов от Поедателя Плоти:  
– Магистр, мы взяли центр управления. Уводим скиталец дальше от планеты.  
– Прекрасная работа, Басараб. Я сообщу, как достигнем ядра.  
Возрождённые Из Пепла двинулись дальше. У Сердца Льва закончились патроны, и он сражался ножом бок о бок с магистром.  
Вскоре десантники добрались до цели. За огромной металлической дверью билось сердце скитальца – плазменный реактор.  
Флориан установил мелта-бомбу. Группа укрылась от взрыва в соседнем коридоре. После расплавления замка датчики силовых доспехов сошли с ума. Перед глазами опустошителей замелькали красные руны предупреждения – радиация превысила все возможные нормы. Даже Астартес погиб бы со временем без священных доспехов.  
– Возрождённые, отходим!  
Его группа здорово пострадала в ходе штурма скитальца. Ни один из боевых братьев не мог похвастаться целой бронёй. Он сам почувствовал прикосновение смертоносного фона через пробитую пластину левого бедра.  
– Всем штурмовым группам! – Флориан прокричал на бегу в вокс-передатчик. – У кого-нибудь силовой доспех ещё цел? В двигательном отсеке радиация бьёт все достижения по количеству рентген!  
– Излучение не пугает боевую единицу, – доложил Стронций. – Направляюсь к вашему местоположению.  
Через полчаса появились опустошители Медного Когтя. Четыре воина ощетинились тяжёлыми болтерами в авангарде. Потом ещё две пары бойцов тащили убитых товарищей. Замыкал шествие Стронций, с виду как будто бы даже не вооружённый. Силовые клинки были встроены в руки и мигом покидали "ножны" при виде опасности.  
Флориан передал металлическому десантнику телепортационный маяк. Стронций кивнул и, не сказав ни слова, последовал прямо в самое пекло. Конечно, можно было бы ограничиться мелта-бомбой, но Дескин решил действовать наверняка. По указанию магистра Диего Руис собирался перебросить на скиталец боеголовку от торпеды.  
Медный Коготь скоро вернулся. Он покачивался будто пьяный. Флориан подхватил Стронция в последний миг перед падением. Едва не уронил стального великана на загаженный орками пол – настолько тяжёлым оказался Медный Коготь. Сервоприводы силового доспеха взвыли под невыносимой нагрузкой.  
– Сердце Льва, помоги мне! – вместе с молодым опустошителем они потащили Стронция прочь.  
– Всем штурмовым группам! – передал Флориан по воксу. – Двигайтесь к точке эвакуации. Диего, сигнал маяка чёткий?  
– Мерцает. У вас там радиация что ли?  
– Мягко сказано.  
– Предлагаю отправить несколько торпед. Хоть одна должна попасть туда, куда надо.  
– Действуй, Диего.  
Орки нескончаемым потоком атаковали вновь и вновь, но отряд пробился в грузовой трюм, откуда и началось очищение скитальца. Пришлось вновь включить магниты сабатонов, но разгерметизация избавила космических десантников от надоедливого конвоя зеленокожих. Воздух вырывался в космос и захватывал с собой вопящих чужаков. Орки сталкивались с корпусами заходящих на посадку "Громовых Ястребов" и оставляли на броне челноков грязные кровавые пятна.  
– Стронций, брат, ты как? – спросил Дескин, забравшись внутрь транспорта.  
– Боевая единица пожертвовала Омниссии левый глаз. Необратимо повреждены мягкие ткани и головной мозг. Перехожу в спящий режим до выполнения квалифицированного ремонта, – линзы шлема Стронция погасли.  
– Диего, передай Зоману, что Медному Когтю необходима срочная операция. И пусть хорошенько подготовится. Стронций фонит.  
Дескин проследил, что все отделения вернулись на "Громовые Ястребы". Челноки вырвались с острова погибших кораблей и направились к "Лунному Затмению". Магистр снова связался с капитаном ударного крейсера:  
– Пора, Диего. Отправляй подарки.  
– Передаю картинку, Флориан.  
Дескин закрыл правый глаз и получил на имплантат голозапись ударного крейсера. Орочий скиталец выжимал всю возможную скорость из хаотично расположенных двигателей и удалялся всё дальше в холодное безжизненное пространство. Потом резко остановился. Отблеск синего пламени промелькнул в недрах космической громады и сменился привычным рыжим огнём по поверхности скитальца. Воздух ещё некоторое время полыхал, пока мусорная свалка орков не развалилась на мелкие раскалённые обломки.  
Первая часть операции завершилась. Возрождённые Из Пепла летели на ударный крейсер, чтобы пополнить боезапас, получить медицинскую помощь и перегруппироваться. Штурм скитальца обошёлся космическим десантникам недёшево. Флориану предстояло выбить на мемориальной плите Торна ещё девять имён.

6  
Кимора-III встретила Возрождённых Из Пепла отвратительной осенней погодой. Шёл проливной дождь. Шасси приземлившегося "Громового Ястреба" наполовину погрузились в грязь. Флориан услышал, как в кабине челнока заругался Дуглас Кохран. Десантная рампа опустилась, и внутрь ворвался холодный сырой воздух.  
Флориан оказался рад и ему. Дескин освободился, наконец, от шлема. Магистр вышел из "Громового Ястреба". Он не без удовольствия подставил лицо струям воды, обычной воды, а не разъедающей кислоты Багника.  
У горизонта свинцовые тучи сливались с гадкой и склизкой поверхностью земли. В дюжине километров от аэродрома Флориан заметил громады твердыни чужаков, двух орочьих скал. Дескин перевёл взгляд от крепостей врагов на встречающих.  
Вперёд выступила высокая женщина в форме имперского комиссара. Вот только вместо знаменитой фуражки на её голове была каска с красной звездой на боку. След от грубого оружия орков пересекал лицо политического офицера и стирал былую воинственную красоту валькирии. Скулы и нос женщины оказались пережёваны цепным оружием и только, видимо, с помощью Императора комиссар осталась в живых. Из-под рубца на правой щеке на подбородок уходила часть татуировки, изображавшей змею.  
– Приветствую, магистр. Позвольте проводить вас до штаба.  
– Буду благодарен, комиссар, – Дескин сотворил знамение аквилы.  
До высадки Флориан ознакомился с теми крупицами сведений, которые смогли достать адъютанты Диего Руиса. Война на Киморе продолжалась уже пять лет. Силы планетарной обороны целый год пытались сдерживать орочьих налетчиков, но потом сдались и попросили помощи у командования сектора. Помощь не заставила ждать. На зов пришли прославленные кадианские войска, которые представляла вторая бронетанковая дивизия, и менее известная Дескину первая иридийская десантно-штурмовая бригада. Пятнадцать тысяч профессионалов сделали то, что не удалось миллионной армии планетарной обороны. Они переломили ход боевых действий и уже на третий год сражений сами перешли в наступление.  
"Похоже, штабные офицеры решили перебдеть и попросить помощи перед последним рывком", – подумал Флориан, оглядывая укрепления Астра Милитарум.  
Комиссар и почётный караул спустились в широкий окоп.  
– Встать, дерьмо макатажье! – прорычала комиссар. – На вас смотрит дитя Императора!  
Солдаты планетарной обороны, которые показались Флориану мертвецами на дне грязных луж, зашевелились как черви и поднялись на ноги. Их ошарашило появление Ангела Смерти. Они раскрыли рты и испуганно смотрели на железного великана.  
Дескин не смог скрыть недоумения. У некоторых солдат даже обуви приличной не оказалось. Они перемотали ноги кусками старых шинелей и старались не выпустить ни капли тепла из своих промерзших конечностей.  
Дождь и грязь противились любым попыткам согреться. С одеждой дела обстояли ещё ужаснее. Силы планетарной обороны не выглядели силой. Они скорее походили на нищих, которым изо дня в день становилось только хуже. Некоторые солдаты с надрывом кашляли. В окопах стоял запах мочи и гнили.  
"Нет, так воевать можно только с самим собой".  
– Комиссар, не поймите неправильно, но как так вышло? – магистр показал рукой на покойника, который лежал лицом вниз в коричневой грязи.  
– Испытания, посланные Императором.  
Комиссар кивнула, и сопровождавшие её солдаты занялись мертвецом.  
– В этом болоте никому не везёт, – добавила валькирия спустя минуту. – Ни нам, ни инопланетной мрази. Кимора поглощает всех. С самого начала всё пошло не так.  
– Что случилось?  
– Всякое дерьмо. С завидным постоянством. Например, во время высадки на Кимору погибли все двадцать кадианских танков на базе "Гибельного Клинка". Отказали двигатели орбитального челнока. Корабль вместе с грузом утонул в море.  
Воины Империума подошли к наспех сооруженному редуту. Порывы ветра вытянули на мгновение промокший флаг над землянкой, и Дескин успел рассмотреть его. На фоне чёрных и зелёных полос расправил могучие крылья гордый серебристый орел, который удерживал в когтях изогнувшуюся змею.  
Охрана у входа разительно отличалась от уже встреченных ополченцев. Крепкие мужчины закутались в плащ-палатки. Ткань защищала от воды, но не могла скрыть очертания панцирной брони. Солдаты одновременно отсалютовали космическому десантнику блестящими, только что почищенными стабберами.  
Охрана осталась у входа, а комиссар с магистром двинулись внутрь. Валькирия почистила сапоги на металлической решетке, а потом протёрла их о рваную шинель, которая лежала на полу. Флориан повторил действия комиссара. Воины Империума перешли из тамбура в основное помещение.  
Комиссар выполнила воинское приветствие и объявила:  
– Магистр космического десанта здесь!  
Флориану пришлось немного пригнуться, чтобы не удариться теменем о низкий потолок. Раздался вздох. Немногие граждане Империума встречались с Ангелами Смерти. Офицеры у большого круглого стола, заваленного картами, неловко переглянулись.  
Пауза закончилась тем, что первым поздороваться с космическим десантником решил маленький лопоухий зверёк с носом-пятачком. Животное выбралось из-под ряда стульев у стены и подбежало поближе, чтобы обнюхать гостя.  
– Миша, убери Зубастика, пока его не раздавили, – приказал сухой и поджарый офицер с короткими седыми волосами. Острые скулы разве что не резали до синевы выбритые щеки.  
Мужчина с пиктоаппаратом на поясе подскочил к зверьку и подхватил его на руки. Его крепкие, словно высеченные из камня черты лица больше подходили воину, нежели журналисту.  
Седовласый офицер вышел вперёд.  
– Прошу прощения за заминку, Ангел Смерти. Меня зовут Сергей Манитов, полковник иридийских Силенциарских Змей, главнокомандующий операции по освобождению Киморы от инопланетных захватчиков. От лица офицеров объединенных армий я приветствую вас, – гвардеец положил правую руку на пояс и поклонился Флориану.  
Космический десантник сотворил знамение аквилы и проговорил:  
– Флориан Дескин, капитул Возрождённых Из Пепла. Мы пришли помочь вам закончить чистку.  
Главнокомандующий блеснул серо-стальными глазами и сразу перешёл к делу. Дескин заметил, что пальцы офицера нервно подрагивают.  
– Мне доложили о вспышке в небесах. Значит ли это, что скиталец уничтожен? – несмотря на дрожь рук, голос офицера не изменился. Он остался уверенным и грозным.  
– Да. Орки не получат больше никаких подкреплений.  
– Слава Императору! – воскликнул пожилой офицер кадианцев, который даже в помещении не расстался со шлемофоном.  
– Добрая весть, магистр, – кивнул Манитов. – Именно орочий десант превратил последнюю атаку в мясорубку. Теперь у нелюдей нет никаких возможностей нам помешать. Третью скалу они не сбросят.  
– Я хотел бы узнать, сколько орков и что у них есть, а также, что мы можем им противопоставить.  
– Конечно, – главнокомандующий позвал магистра посмотреть на карты. Офицер ткнул ручкой на синюю отметку в окружении красных линий. – Здесь и здесь находятся орочьи скалы. Прошлую атаку мы начали с артиллерийской подготовки, но видимых результатов не было. Орки окопались. Вполне возможно, что под скалой они вырыли настоящий подземный город. Мы уже встречались с подобным на протяжении войны.  
– Вы знаете сколько их? Примерно?  
– До десантирования остатки Орды могли выставить в поле до пяти тысяч бойцов. Без боевой техники, спасибо полковнику Паттону.  
Танкист лишь коротко кивнул. Иридийский полковник продолжил:  
– Сейчас только Император знает, сколько там тварей.  
– Особи, которых мы с братьями встретили на скитальце, не превышали двух метров роста. А что вы скажете о здешних орках?  
– Вы о возрасте Орды? Судя по всему, молодая банда. Великаны попадались только в начале войны, да и то крайне редко.  
– Я привёл на Кимору роту космических десантников с тяжёлым вооружением и пять десятков скаутов. А что выставите вы?  
– Силы планетарной обороны рассеяны по континенту, но здесь осталось почти десять тысяч солдат. Сразу предупреждаю, магистр, не надейтесь на ополченцев. Среди них много мальчишек, которые ещё даже школу не закончили. У новобранцев плохое снаряжение, низкая дисциплина и отвратительная подготовка. Так что остаются полторы тысячи Силенциарских Змей на "Валькириях" и "Вендеттах", а также танки и артиллерия полковника Паттона, всего пятьдесят девять единиц техники.  
– Понятно. Что предлагаете делать?  
– Никаких хитростей, магистр, – ответил Сергей Манитов. – Орки остались без поддержки. Поэтому начнём как в прошлый раз. Первое слово богам войны Паттона, а потом совместный штурм подземного города со всех направлений.  
– Можно попытаться выманить орков, – предложил Флориан.  
– Было бы здорово, магистр, – хмыкнул кадианский полковник. – Но как?  
– Зеленокожие любят трофеи. Для них нет ничего почётнее, чем иметь шлем космического десантника. Поэтому предлагаю поймать орков на живца. После первых залпов, Возрождённые Из Пепла двинутся на скалу. Я поведу воинов сюда, – Дескин указал когтём левой руки на карандашные наброски. – Старая линия обороны, я полагаю?  
– Да, – ответил полковник иридийских десантников, несколько скривившись. – Пришлось бросить во время орочей контратаки.  
– Если орки не клюнут на наживку, то Возрождённые Из Пепла просто возглавят штурм их укреплений. Однако если задумка сработает, то зеленокожие станут уязвимы для фланговых ударов. Молот гвардии размажет нелюдей по наковальне космического десанта.  
– Неплохой план, магистр, – Силенциарий повернулся к комиссару, которая скрестила руки на груди у выхода из редута. – Майор, вы и ваши люди поведёте шестьдесят девятый и восемьдесят первый полки ополченцев за космическими десантниками. Ваша задача – вновь занять первую линию укреплений.  
– Есть! – воскликнула комиссар. – Разрешите начать подготовку?  
– Приступайте.  
Комиссар собиралась уже уходить, но кадианский офицер задержал её.  
– Майор Крюгер, не торопитесь. Господин Северин стесняется, но я-то вижу, как хотел бы он сделать снимок с героями Киморской кампании.  
Валькирия посмотрела на Сергея Манитова. Тот кивнул с одобрением.  
– Вы не против пропагандистского пикта? – спросил Флориана полковник Паттон. – Здорово поднимает боевой дух тыловикам.  
Дескин улыбнулся.  
– Всегда мечтал остаться в истории.  
Офицеры со своими помощниками построились. Журналист осторожно выпустил Зубастика на пол, а сам, спотыкаясь, вышел перед гвардейцами.  
– Могу я попросить вас встать на одно колено? – с некоторым испугом обратился Северин к Дескину. – Иначе не помещаетесь в кадр.  
– Конечно.  
Михаил Северин расставил всех участников. Слева направо выстроились: помощник полковника Паттона, сам командир кадианской танковой дивизии, магистр космического десанта, Сергей Манитов, комиссар Крюгер и адъютант главнокомандующего. В последнее мгновение перед снимками, лопоухий зверёк тоже решил получить немного славы и забрался в ладонь Дескина. Кто-то рассмеялся и журналист отметил про себя, что давно не пиктографировал улыбки. Вспышки ослепили Флориана на миг. Он не ожидал такого от организма и списал случай на ошибку работы имплантата.  
Офицеры ещё перекинулись парой слов и начали воплощать задумку Дескина в жизнь.

7  
Басараб время от времени включал цепной топор и прислушивался к грубой песне. Йеремия на ходу поигрывал огромным эспадоном. Дэй Ноф вызывал разряды молний, которые разбегались по всему древку боевого посоха. Остальные ветераны шли к крепости орков молча, без каких либо колебаний. Они собирались первыми встретить сокрушающий натиск орков. Опустошители двигались в центре войска Возрождённых Из Пепла. Дозорные обеспечивали прикрытие. Комиссары орали на испуганных мальчишек из сил планетарной обороны и гнали их следом за молодыми десантниками, которые не отличались от призывников возрастом, но заметно превосходили их во всем остальном.  
Напряжение повисло в воздухе. Казалось, сделай одно неосторожное движение и тебя убьёт электрическим током.  
Внезапно громада Прокажённого Короля начала насвистывать.  
– Не замечал за тобой страсть к музыке, Ричард, – проговорил Флориан.  
– Я и сам не замечал, Дырявая Голова, – прогудел дредноут. – Вот только между перелётами мне нечем заняться, а с нашей при-ан мембраной даже не поспишь. Я начал читать. Ты себе можешь это представить?  
Флориан Дескин ошарашено поглядел на воскресшего воителя:  
– Что?!  
– Ага, я, наверное, уже прочёл больше, чем ты когда-нибудь смог бы!  
– И с какой книгой связан свист? – Дескин медленно отходил от обескураживающего известия.  
– "Боевые песни древних" Михаэля Жоржицки. С приложением аудиозаписей.  
– Споёшь?  
– Только не смейся, Флориан. Иначе я раздавлю тебя как насекомое!

Villemann gjekk seg te storan å,  
Hei fagraste lindelauvi alle  
Der han ville gullharpa slå  
For de runerne de lyster han å vinne  
(Виллеман пошел к реке  
Ко древу всех прекрасней  
Арфу златую из сумки достал  
Ибо руны предрекли удачу)

"Раз предки шли на смерть с этими словами на устах, чем мы хуже?" – подумал Дескин. 

Villemann gjenge for straumen å stå,  
Hei fagraste lindelauvi alle  
Mesterleg kunne han gullharpa slå  
For de runerne de lyster han å vinne  
(Виллеман сел на песок в тени  
У древа всех прекрасней  
Арфой владел он подобно богам  
Ибо руны предрекли удачу)

Возрождённые Из Пепла добрались до первой линии обороны. Трупы солдат вперемешку с мертвыми орками до сих пор покрывали землю кругом. Некоторым павшим орки отрезали голову, у других ограничились выдернутыми зубами.

Han leika med lente, han leika med list,  
Hei fagraste lindelauvi alle  
Og fugelen tagna på grønande kvist  
For de runerne de lyster han å vinne  
(Он нежно играл, он сладко играл  
У древа всех прекрасней  
Птицы внимали гласу его  
Ибо руны предрекли удачу)

Флориан подметил, что мертвецы в тёмных шинелях лежат на животах и без автоматических ружей, тогда как десантники в панцирной броне с серыми наплечниками не выпустили оружие из рук и погибли, глядя смерти в лицо.

Han leika med lente, han leika med gny,  
Hei fagraste lindelauvi alle  
Han leika Magnhild av nykkens arm  
For de runerne de lyster han å vinne  
(Он нежно играл, он громко играл  
У древа всех прекрасней  
Дабы от тролля деву спасти  
Ибо руны предрекли удачу)

Подбитые кадианские танки застыли на пути к орочьим скалам и стали воплощением стойкости и несгибаемости человеческого рода. Дескин насчитал десяток попаданий из ракетного оружия на борту одного "Лемана Русса".

Men då steig trolli upp or djupaste sjø,  
Hei fagraste lindelauvi alle  
Det gjalla i berg og det runga i sky  
For de runerne de lyster han å vinne  
(Вышел чудовищный тролль из воды  
Ко древу всех прекрасней  
Гром прогремел в седых облаках  
Ибо руны предрекли удачу)

Флориан начал различать у подножия ближайшей орочьей скалы целую колонию огромных, в рост человека, грибов. Среди уродливого "леса" мелькали сквиги и дрались между собой за добычу. Зловещие пасти, полные острых клыков, разрывали трупы.

Då slo han si harpe til bonns i sin harm,  
Hei fagraste lindelauvi alle  
Og utvinner krafti av trollenes arm  
For de runerne de lyster han å vinne  
(Виллеман арфу об камни разбил  
У древа всех прекрасней  
повержен был яростный тролль  
Ибо руны предрекли удачу)

Не успел Прокажённый Король закончить песню, как зазвучала совсем другая музыка. Боги войны завели старую шарманку. Чудовищный оркестр из сорока "Василисков" и "Виверн" обрушил небо на землю. Казалось, сама природа взвыла от боли, когда человек решил разорвать её в клочья. Небеса рыдали дождём и ревели громом. Сквиги и грибы перестали существовать. Скалы несколько обвалились, но продолжали дразнить верных сынов Императора неприступным видом.  
– Знаешь, Большой Хрен, зря я убил того орка со скитальца, – прокричал Йеремия по вокс-связи. – Вы неплохо спелись бы вместе.  
– Поговори у меня ещё, ангелочек, – прогрохотал дредноут. – Я из тебя консервы сделаю!  
– Тихо, – прошипел Басараб. – Звери услышали зов.  
Флориан прислушался. Скалы взвыли и исторгли из своих недр Орду.  
– В-а-а-а-а-г-х!  
Орки высыпали также из многочисленных и едва заметных подземных ходов. Грозная толпа устремилась вперёд за трофеями.  
– Занять укрытия, братья. Огонь по цели с трёхсот метров, – прокричал Флориан.  
Возрождённые спрятались за подбитой техникой и в воронках от попаданий снарядов. Некоторые десантники укрылись за громадой Прокажённого Короля. Дредноут в нетерпении начал водить из стороны в сторону штурмовым орудием. Дескин лёг в грязную лужу и приготовился стрелять из новенького "Шарахомата".  
Орда вопила и стреляла в небо. Орки жили войной и сейчас предвкушали восторг грядущего сражения. Среди космических десантников начали разрываться мины – некоторые зеленокожие тащили украденные и брошенные имперцами миномёты. Они, хоть и не умело, но часто палили из них. Однако мелкие осколки снарядов лишь отскакивали от силовых доспехов опустошителей. Что нельзя было сказать о дозорных, которые встретили смерть товарищей мрачным молчанием.  
– Дэй, распахни гостеприимные объятия! – отдал команду Флориан.  
Слепой провидец Возрождённых Из Пепла воткнул боевой посох в землю и развёл руки в стороны. Он не читал заклинания и не проделывал хитрых движений. Просто золотой кулак на вершине посоха вдруг заискрился. На пути Орды возник смерч. Молнии с небес хлестали в пурпурную воронку и вихрь рос. Варп не испугал обезумевших от ярости орков. Зеленокожие будто бы не заметили, как десятки, а потом и сотни соплеменников оторвались от земли и исчезли внутри разлома в царство демонов.  
– Огонь! – проорал Флориан.  
Воздух наполнился металлом и смертью. Зеленокожие бежали, стреляли и падали. Штурмовое орудие Прокаженного Короля бешено вращалось. Очереди крупнокалиберных снарядов выкашивали целые отряды чужаков, но остальные орки только быстрее устремились к космическим десантникам. Флориан успел расстрелять три магазина нового болтера. Дескин прикрепил оружие на магнитную зацепку, выхватил топор и бросился навстречу зелёному цунами.  
Взмах. Валятся в грязь две половины орочьего тела. Удар. Отсечённая конечность дергается, а пушка зеленокожего продолжает изрыгать пули. Подсечка. Ноги в грубых ботинках летят в одну сторону, а их хозяин в другую. Тупой тесак бьёт по голове Флориана. Он не режёт, а сдирает кожу. Второй противник тем временем пытается дотянуться длинными клыками до лица Ангела Смерти, несмотря на то, что его органы уже поглотил жадный цепной топор. Дескин кричит и разрывает соперника в клочья. Он поворачивается к орку, который его ранил, и ударом кулака сносит челюсть зеленокожего.  
Зеленая волна прилива ударилась о серые скалы. Вода ещё плескалась некоторое время, а потом начался отлив. Громко ругаясь, вперёд вырвался Прокажённый Король. Дредноут рвал и сжигал ненавистных ему чужаков.  
Флориан получил секундную передышку и осмотрелся. В бой вступили танки полковника Паттона, а самолёты Манитова уже сбрасывали на головы орков бомбы и высаживали десант.  
Орки ещё сопротивлялись несколько минут, а потом побежали, сверкая пятками.  
– Вперёд! На смерть! – подгонял Флориан выживших космических десантников. – Не дать выжить ни одной инопланетной мрази!  
Внезапно ближайшая скала орков раскололась. Из своеобразной яичной скорлупы поднималось нечто огромное. Зеленокожие поприветствовали рождение уродливого божества криками и стрельбой. Чужаки повернулись и вновь атаковали войска Империума ещё с большим остервенением и презрением к собственным жизням.  
"Орочий титан!" – выдохнул Флориан.  
– Манитов! Нужно повторить артиллерийский удар по скалам, пока гаргант не освободился! – проорал Флориан в вокс-передатчик – Манитов! Манитов, твою мать!  
Полковник не отвечал. Дескин увидел, как горящие обломки самолёта падают на Орду.  
– Он мой, Дырявая Голова! – прогремел дредноут и устремился вперёд к гигантскому орочьему механизму.  
Нижняя часть гарганта напоминала два сцепленных друг с другом "Гибельных Клинка". Широкое туловище вмещало в себя орудие, снятое с космического корабля. Руки были усеяны башнями "Леман Руссов", а голову орки сделали из кабины трофейной "Вендетты".  
Один единственный залп главного калибра ослепил на миг Флориана и уничтожил кадианские танки.  
– Всем имперским командирам! – раздался возглас комиссара Крюгер на вокс-частоте имперских вооружённых сил. – Орки атакуют с тыла. Нас прижали! Нужно срочное подкреп...  
В это время Прокажённый Король добрался до подножия ожившей скалы. Он казался маленькой собачкой на фоне гигантского слона, но не обращал на размеры внимания. Дредноут рвал гусеницы и сбивал катки. Однако пилоты гарганта быстро расправились с хулиганом. Десяток попаданий из орудий трофейных имперских танков превратили Прокажённого Короля в груду дымящихся обломков.  
– Ричард! Нет! – Флориан кинулся на толпу орков, чтобы отомстить.  
Повторный выстрел из главного калибра прекратил жизнь доблестного космического десантника. Дескин ослеп и ощутил жар преисподней.

8  
Сергею Манитову стало не по себе, когда он увидел лицо магистра после вспышки пиктоаппарата. Флориан Дескин и до этого был бледен, но Михаил Северин будто бы напугал Возрождённого Из Пепла до глубины души. Полковник иридийских десантников видел такой ужас в глазах солдат не раз. Плохое знамение, которое означало лишь скорую гибель.  
Флориан простоял в ступоре почти минуту. Потом он выронил из рук кверлинга и схватил за плечи Силенциария. Он сбивчивым голосом проговорил новый план, который оказался гораздо опаснее их и без того непростого дела. Потом Дескин вырвался наружу, едва не сбив с ног комиссара.  
– Да что на него нашло, …?! – выругалась комиссар.  
– Ещё не хватало нам полоумного громилы! – воскликнул полковник Паттон. – Оставить Змей в резерве?! Орков с моих танков пацаны, что ли, снимать будут? Сергей?! Ты здесь? Или это заразно?  
– Здесь, Джордж, – едва шевеля губами, проговорил Манитов. – Просто у магистра был такой взгляд...  
– Какой? Этих космических десантников хрен поймешь. Может какой-то орган неправильно заработал! Или инсульт верхом на инфаркте. Уж поверь, я знаю, о чём говорю. Эти штуки убьют меня раньше орков!  
– Так смотрят те, кто увидел свою смерть, – Манитов ощутил, как по коже бегут мурашки.  
– Я не узнаю тебя, Сергей! Без поддержки иридийцев я не поведу танки в бой!  
– Джордж, успокойся.  
– К чёрту спокойствие! Я привёл своих людей на эту гребанную планету не для того, чтобы сгинуть из-за чересчур чувствительного десантничка!  
– Джордж, – повторил Манитов.  
– Орки сомнут Ангелов Смерти! Мальчишки побегут! Мы останемся одни, и нас тоже разберут на запасные части!  
– Возьми себя в руки, старый хрыч! – прикрикнул Манитов. Потом вздохнул и продолжил уже спокойнее. – Прояви немного доверия к магистру. Он между тем развалил скитальца, так что точно не новичок на войне.  
Джордж Паттон прикрыл рукой лицо. Через некоторое время он проговорил:  
– Прости. Прости, Сергей. Ты знаешь, мне недолго осталось небо коптить. Я просто не хочу уходить побеждённым.  
– Знаю, друг. Поэтому прошу помочь мне. Немного веры, Джордж.  
Полковник кадианской танковой дивизии окинул Силенциария пронзительным взглядом и направился к выходу. Паттон нервно отмахнулся от предложенной помощником плащ-палатки.  
– Идёт этот Избранный Императором в жопу! Я сам намотаю всех орков на гусеницы танка! Оставайся в резерве, Сергей, и приглядывай за нами сверху!

9  
Мимо пронеслись стройные звенья "Громовых Ястребов". Они собирались нанести ракетно-бомбовый удар вместо "Василисков" и "Виверн". Магистр космического десанта посоветовал Манитову переместить артиллерию на несколько километров в тыл. Сергей согласился, но теперь клял себя последними словами, глядя на наступающие ряды сил планетарной обороны внизу. Он должен был быть там, на острие атаки.  
Когда начался бой, сомнения вспыхнули в душе полковника иридийского десанта ярче.  
"Может быть, космический десант хочет украсть славу у Астра Милитарум! Всё как обычно: пришёл, увидел, победил, а тяжесть и горе войны перекладываются на плечи простого солдата!" – Сергей уже начал видеть кровавые круги перед глазами, когда осознал недопустимый для офицера настрой. Он сжал зубы до хруста и сосредоточил всю ослепляющую ярость в кулаке, а потом ударил по двери в десантный отсек.  
– Полковник, со всем уважением, будьте добры к Духу Машины, – попросил пилот "Вендетты". – Он ответит взаимностью, обещаю.  
Манитов не стал извиняться. У него волосы встали дыбом, когда он увидел через бронированное стекло кабины невероятную картину. В тылу, за линией опустевших окопов, обвалилась земля. Из провалов выбирались зеленокожие.  
Полковник прошёл в десантный отсек.  
– Витя, – обратился Силенциарий к радисту, – свяжись с артиллерией. Пусть утюжат старые позиции шестьдесят девятого и восемьдесят первого полка, пока снаряды не закончатся! Всем Змеям начать десантирования у второй линии окопов! Северин, бросай пиктоаппарат и хватай винтовку! Сейчас каждый ствол на счету! – Манитов говорил таким тоном, что даже мёртвый выполнил бы его приказ. – Товарищи, на выход!  
Десантная рампа медленно опустилась. Силенциарские Змеи увидели, как окопы на земле наполняются зеленокожими диверсантами.  
Сергей Манитов разбежался и выпрыгнул из самолёта. Некоторое время он наслаждался свободным падением, а потом включил гравишют.  
"Пять минут – орёл. Остальное время – лошадь", – вспомнил Сергей старую поговорку иридийского десанта. Вот только он собирался стать Силенциарской Змеёй, ядовитой и смертельно опасной.  
Гвардеец уверенно приземлился на ноги и сжёг приближающихся орков из скорострельного излучателя. Один из зеленокожих подобрался ближе. Чужак попытался снести полковнику голову гигантским молотом, но Сергей уклонился и несколько раз ударил противника ножом. Чужак рухнул как подкошенный.  
Силенциарии окружили полковника и стали обороняться от наседающих врагов. Иридия снарядила свою гвардию лучшей броней и дали им в руки лучшее оружие, но волна орков застала десантников в чистом поле. Ветераны гибли, но не отступали пред инопланетной угрозой.  
– Солдаты! Отступление смерти подобно!  
Земля взлетела до небес. Укрепления людей стали могилой сотням орков. Потоки зеленокожих оказались раздавлены тяжёлыми дланями богов войны. Свой вклад вносила и штурмовая авиация Силенциарских Орлов. "Валькирии" и "Вендетты" пикировали на наступающих чужаков и собирали хороший урожай.  
Молниеносная атака в тыл сил планетарной обороны провалилась. Орки встретили достойного противника.  
Сергей Манитов стоял на одном колене и поливал остатки Орды из излучателя, когда пара его бойцов взорвалась. Кровь забрызгала полковника, и он повернулся к новой угрозе. Зеленокожий великан бежал на иридийских гвардейцев и стрелял из огромной пушки с плеча. Рухнули ещё два солдата. Сергей метким выстрелом расплавил страшное оружие четырёхметрового гиганта и поразил его в грудь, но уродливый доспех, собранный из обломков танков, углепластиковых бронежилетов и толстых костей неизвестных полковнику хищников, выдержал жар. Орочий лидер порвал в клочья последних телохранителей полковника страшной механической клешнёй и кинулся на Манитова. Полководцы двух противоборствующих армий, наконец, сошлись на поле боя.  
– Я тибя живём сем! – пролаял орк.  
Сергей ответил очередью излучателя. Зеленокожий великан взвыл от ожогов и кинулся вперёд. Он оказался чересчур быстрым для исполина. Манитов едва успел увернуться, когда клешня оборвала кабель силового ранца, который питал оружие полковника. Сергей заметался вокруг зловонной туши врага. Он оставил преступные чувства на борту "Вендетты" и был холоден как лёд. Манитов успел нанести десяток ран чужаку, когда клешня сомкнулась на поясе.  
– Ха! Чё я гаварил! Сем! – провыл орк и потянул полковника к вонючей пасти.  
Внезапно зеленокожий взвыл от боли и ослабил хватку.  
Журналист и личный летописец Манитова, Михаил Северин, воткнул штык лазерного ружья прямо в задницу орка и нажал на спусковой крючок. Орк отмахнулся от солдата, но не заметил, что полковник вырвался из клешни. Манитов зацепился за металлическую челюсть орочьего полководца и достал гранату.  
– Съешь это, ублюдок! – осколочная граната упала в пасть зеленокожему.  
Взрыв. Полковник оказался с ног до головы перемазан кровью и внутренностями врага. Манитов ощупал себя и вздохнул с облегчением. Все осколки достались орку.  
Где-то далеко впереди просияла вспышка, от которой пришлось закрыться рукой. С небес протянулись лучи корабельных лазеров. Они продырявили тучи и били в район орочьих скал. Даже воздух изменился.  
"Пахнет... Победой!" – полковник подошёл к своему спасителю.  
Северин потерял сознание, но дышал. Манитов не увидел никаких опасных ран. Полковник перекинул Северина через плечо и поспешил объединиться с выжившими иридийцами.

10  
Последний штурм начался в четыре утра по времени Киморы и закончился спустя пятнадцать часов глубокой ночью следующего дня. Ожесточённая битва длилась недолго. Большую часть времени съела, пусть и не такая опасная, но тяжёлая и изнурительная работа. После падения орочьего гарганта, силы Империума спустились в подземный город зеленокожих и поднялись только после того, как сожгли каждый миллиметр пещер.  
Сергей Манитов склонился перед чудом уцелевшим адъютантом, пока тот лил сверху воду из канистры. Гарь и копоть от использования тяжёлого огнемёта, казалось, въелась в кожу, а вот что делать с вездесущим запахом горелого мяса полковник даже и не знал.  
Силенциарий умылся, поднял голову и увидел приближающегося магистра космического десанта. Серо-стальная броня покрылась толстым слоем засохшей грязи и крови. Под глазом космического десантника виднелся кровоподтёк, а зубы сверкали через порванную щёку.  
– Вот ведь денёк, магистр! Гаргант, почти двадцать тысяч орков. Гретчинов и сквигов в подземельях вообще не пересчитать! Но мы всё равно победили! Грандиозное окончание войны!  
Сергей Манитов протянул руку Флориану и тот тут же пожал её. Магистр Возрождённых Из Пепла показался полковнику чересчур подавленным и уставшим.  
– Согласен, полковник, – проговорил Дескин. – Вот только я не доволен своими действиями.  
– Бросьте! Я, честно говоря, сомневался в той сбивчивой задумке, но она сработала. Вы и ваши братья на самом деле Избранные Защитники Человечества. Мудрая тактика, образцовый бой, своевременный орбитальный удар. Ваши действия безупречны! – адъютант подал полковнику полотенце и тот досуха вытер лицо.  
Помощник добавил чуть тише, чтобы не мешать разговору:  
– Там у костра сейчас гнифад начнут разливать. Не опаздывайте, господин полковник.  
Флориан подождал пока адъютант отошел в сторону и ответил полковнику:  
– Обыкновенное мошенничество.  
– Что?!  
– Давайте присядем.  
Десантники прошли к костру, над которым в солдатском котелке варился ароматный напиток. Помощник полковника передал чашки с гнифадом подошедшим офицерам.  
– Так что вы имеете в виду, магистр?  
– Чуть больше десяти лет назад меня подстрелил один зеленокожий. Прямо в лоб, – начал рассказ Флориан после глотка незнакомого напитка. – Можете смеяться над избитым поворотом, но я начал видеть кое-что. Кошмары и сновидения время от времени сбывались. Когда журналист делал снимок нашей дружной компании, то мне открылось будущее. Чётко, в деталях. Я погиб тогда, полковник.  
Сергей Манитов кивнул:  
– Я увидел смерть во взгляде, магистр. Поэтому и поверил.  
– Просто Флориан, полковник. Вы, кстати, только что назвали причину победы.  
Манитов с недоумением поглядел на космического десантника.  
– Мы победили не благодаря пророчеству и уличным фокусам. Доверие воинов, которые сражаются на одной стороне, вот что сломало хребет чужакам. Ваша вера, полковник, а не только то, как я подсмотрел карты в руке у орка.  
Воины ещё некоторое время молчали и пили обжигающий горло гнифад.  
– Спасибо вам за доверие, полковник, – Флориан встал и перед тем как уйти добавил, – и за гнифад. Он хорош.  
Флориан Дескин ушёл. Где-то во тьме заревел двигатель танка.  
"Леман Русс – Победитель", личная машина полковника Паттона, зарычал, поборол бездорожье и остановился неподалеку от костра. Люк башни откинулся в сторону. Кадианский полковник ловко спрыгнул на землю, будто бы и не было за плечами пятидесяти лет сражений.  
– Никак гнифад учуял, Джордж? – спросил Манитов.  
– Нет, сегодня я лечусь вашим "матушкиным бальзамом", – Паттон вытащил из нагрудного кармана комбинезона маленькую флягу.  
– Хороший выбор! Сегодня и выпить – не грех.  
– Что делать будем, Сергей?  
– Докладывать начальству, – Силенциарий показал рукой на звезды среди разогнанных лазерами туч. – Время не ждёт, Джордж. Где-то там в нас нуждаются. Не зря же мы – солдаты вселенной!


End file.
